


Surprise Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus allows Harry many liberties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Title:** Surprise Party  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus allows Harry many liberties.  
 **Word Count:** 1050  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/profile)[**majmunka**](http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: party  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Surprise Party

~

“That’s right, Severus’ party is tomorrow night,” Harry said into the Floo, glancing behind him to be sure he was alone. “Everything is scheduled to start at eight.”

Hermione, whose face was looking back at him, nodded. “All right. And you’re sure we can’t bring anything? Food, wine--”

“I’m sure. It’s all been arranged.” Harry jumped as he heard a creak in the hallway. “Gotta go!”

“Harry?”

Startled, Harry almost fell into the fireplace, only just stopping himself. Unfortunately, he did manage to get soot all over his hands. “Er, yes, Severus?” he replied as he tried to brush himself off.

“Who was that?”

“Who was what?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You were having a conversation with someone by Floo just now. Who was it?”

“Oh, right. That was Hermione.” Harry, having finally given up and spelled his hands clean, smiled. “We were discussing the arrangements for this weekend.”

“This weekend?” Severus frowned.

“Yeah, for the christening. You remember that we we’re going to the christening of Ginny and Dean’s second child, don’t you?”

“I may have been attempting to block it from my memory,” Severus muttered. “I cannot say that christenings, with their inevitable screaming babies, are my forte.”

“I know.” Harry smiled. “You promised, though.”

“As I recall your mouth was wrapped around my cock at the time.” He smirked. “A very Slytherin tactic I must admit. Perhaps you are learning _something_ from our association.”

Chuckling, Harry pulled Severus over to one of the large armchairs. Pushing him into it, Harry climbed into his lap. “I’m learning plenty,” he whispered. “Would you like a demonstration?”

Severus’ reply, while non-verbal, was definitely affirmative, and as their clothing disappeared and they continued their communication solely by touch, Harry congratulated himself on another successful distraction.

~

“It’s late,” Severus reminded Harry for the second time that evening.

Harry simply shrugged. “I know, but I really want to get the perfect gift for the baby.”

“You’ve never exhibited this much interest in shopping before,” Severus remarked. “And this is the first time you’ve asked me to accompany you on such an errand.”

Harry took Severus’ hand, linking their fingers. “I just want this to be a gift from both of us,” he said.

Severus sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged along. He drew the line at spending fifty Galleons on a silver rattle, and when they finally agreed on the baby blanket with woven-in Protections Charms for twenty, it was almost eight p.m.

“Well, now that that’s done, we can go home,” Harry said as they left the Diagon Alley shop.

“I could have been home several hours ago,” Severus muttered.

Harry chuckled. “I suppose, but wasn’t this fun?”

Severus hummed, the sound noncommittal. “It would have been more ‘fun’ had you not surprised me by appearing unexpectedly in my potions laboratory this afternoon and kidnapping me.”

“Oh, come on, you enjoyed that. Plus, you work too hard,” Harry said. “Come on, Mr. Grumpy. I’ll take you home and feed you dinner.”

Severus’ eyebrow quirked, although his lips did curve in the shape of a smile. “I don’t know why I allow you such liberties.”

“Maybe because you like the _other_ liberties I take with you,” Harry suggested cheekily.

Reaching the Apparation point, Severus pulled Harry close in preparation for Side-Along. “Indeed, although I prefer the ones _I_ take with _you_ ,” he purred before taking them home.

Upon landing, Severus immediately sensed the presence of people and had his wand half-drawn before Harry could stop him. “Surprise!” the crowd of about fifteen people yelled.

Harry reached up and kissed Severus’ cheek. “Happy half-birthday, Severus. This is your surprise party.”

“That much is obvious. Half-birthday, though?” Severus rolled his eyes. “This is a sad excuse for a party.”

“You wouldn’t allow your friends to throw you a proper birthday party,” Kingsley, who was standing nearby, said. “You left us no choice, Severus. And you must admit, Harry did a fantastic job with the invitations. No one has been hexed yet, and given this group, that’s nothing short of a miracle.”

Severus scanned the room. The elder Malfoys talking civilly with Molly and Arthur Weasley, Pansy Parkinson flirting with George Weasley under Minerva’s watchful eyes, and Luna Lovegood regaling Blaise Zabini with some probably fanciful tale. “It is certainly an eclectic group,” he allowed.

Kingsley slapped him on the arm, making him wince. “I may have to appoint you and Harry as my diplomatic team. Anyone who can get this group to gather and cooperate knows a thing or two.”

As Kingsley walked away, Severus murmured, “Granger threatened them all, didn’t she?”

“Passionately and frequently,” Harry whispered back.

“So all I have to do is start a fight and they will all leave?” A speculative look crossed Severus’ face.

“Then you would risk Hermione’s wrath.” Harry smiled. “I wouldn’t advise it. I prefer your bits exactly where they are.”

“Indeed.” Severus shuddered before accepted a fortifying glass of champagne from a passing elf. “You recall those liberties we were discussing before?” he asked.

Harry grinned.

“Plan on having me take _many_ more later,” Severus vowed. “And I do believe that your distraction techniques have become far too effective, Mr. Potter-Snape. Something must be done.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Harry said, miming an innocent face, making Severus shake his head.

“Brat.”

“Your brat,” Harry chuckled.

“Yes you are, Merlin help me.” Severus again looked around, this time appreciating the effort Harry had gone to. “Unbelievable. No one has ever--”

Harry smiled. “I know.” Leaning over, he whispered in Severus’ ear, “And you’re welcome.” Then, kissing Severus’ cheek, Harry headed off to talk to Ron and Hermione while Severus made a beeline for Minerva.

“This is a lovely party, Severus,” Minerva said in greeting.

“It is...acceptable.”

She smiled. “You are a fortunate man to have so many people who care about you.”

Severus blinked, his eyes immediately finding Harry across the room. “It does appear so, yes,” he finally managed.

Minerva laughed. “Accept it, Severus. You are loved. There are worse things in this world, you know.”

Pursing his lips as he mentally planned how he would reward Harry later, he nodded. “Indeed, there are.”

~


End file.
